Extinction
by TitanWolf
Summary: sequel to alliance. the League is in trouble as their is something going on that will transend space and time.
1. Deal

**Extinction**

_**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**_

**Chapter 1**

He floated high above the earth. Past the moon and the newly rebuilt watchtower. The Martian was there, as he always had been. Superboy Prime looked past the satellite and toward the earth. He saw his friends, his parents, Laurie. He could fly down there, land right in the middle of Smallville. But they wouldn't see their son.

"Just Superboy" he mumbled to himself. He looked toward Metropolis, he could see Superman and Lois. Both happy. Not knowing that death floated above them at this moment. They didn't understand, they didn't lose everything. Or spend years in the paradise dimension that Alex had created for them, with only the memories of his past to keep him entertained.

"I only wanted to talk" he mumbled again. True he had only wanted to talk to Superboy, to relieve him of the burden he couldn't stand. The cloned Kryptonian lashed out and attacked. Forcing Prime to defend himself, but those so called heroes ganged up on him, he hadn't been at fault, that weakling was. He was forced to defend himself, they had tried to trap him in the Phantom Zone. That was only for bad guys and he wasn't a bad guy.

Then those speedsters trapped him beneath a red sun for several years when only minutes has passed out here. Alex promised to help, why couldn't the others understand that. He hadn't wanted any of this. Any of the death and destruction.

"I just wanna go home."

"You will get your chance Kryptonian" a voice said, Prime turned to see an alien armada coming toward Earth, "My boom tubes will take you anywhere", a boom tube opened and Darksied stepped through and extended his hand, "Help me and I promise to help you" he said, Prime looked at the hand before reaching out and gripping it.

"Deal" he replied, shaking the dictator's hand.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The skies over Metropolis darkened as a large shadow descended toward the earth. People were running for their lives trying desperately to escape the mass destruction that was to follow. Clark Kent stared up at the shape and saw it was the moon.

"This looks like a job for Superman" he said, dashing into a nearby phone booth before jumping out and flying up toward the sky. He grasped the natural satellite in his hands and began pushing it back into orbit. As he let go the moon erupted as Prime flew through it and tackled Superman.

"Remember me!" Prime shouted, as they entered the earth's atmosphere, "You tried to lock me away, but I got out. I ALWAYS GET OUT!"

The temperature around Superman began to increase, his costume began falling apart from the heat and friction. The superhero was driven into the ground, causing a shockwave that shook the city. As his senses returned Prime started punching superman over and over.

"You ruined everything, I just wanted to talk to Superboy!" Prime shouted, "And when I defended myself those so called heroes attacked me, causing me to kill to survive, then they locked me away in the Speed Force for doing nothing wrong! What kind of superheroes do that?"

"The kind that stop maniacs like you!" a voice shouted, Prime turned around to see Powergirl and the members of the Teen Titans approaching. Kara swung with her left, knocking Prime away from Superman. The other heroes started attacking him together. Beast Boy transformed into a raptor and leaped on Prime and began tearing at his body.

"Your gonna pay for all the-" Beast Boy was cut off as Prime gripped his throat.

"Whose gonna make me you?" he said, "A comic book character."

He tossed the green skinned Titan away into Raven and Cyborg. Prime climbed to his feet and stared at the other Titans. He grinned, drool started running from his mouth as he started to laugh.

"You call yourselves heroes!" Prime shouted, "Compared to me your nothing!"

He flew forward and punched Red Star, knocking the Russian out cold. The casualties started then as Prime punched through Cyborg's battery, causing it to overload and explode in a massive fireball. Those that didn't escape were incinerated on the spot. Powergirl watched from where she was kneeling beside Superman. Holding her breath. But her fears were correct as Prime walked out of the inferno unscathed.

"He really is a monster" she said, watching the crazed Kryptonian slowly approach, "Where are the Green Lanterns?" she mumbled.

"Don't expect them" Prime said, stopping several feet from her, "When I busted out I made sure to finish them along with the Guardians."

Powergirl watched as Prime smirked, before a red blur slammed into him. Impulse started pushing him back, building up his speed.

"Your going back to the Speed Force!" he shouted, something wasn't right Prime was smiling, "Why are you-" he was cut off by Prime gripping his throat tightly, the speedster halted in his tracks, falling to his knees from the pain.

"I'm not scared of you anymore" he said, his eyes glowing red, "Goodbye Bart tell that imposter I said hello." Prime fired a blast of heat vision that incinerated Impulse to a skeleton. He dropped the former hero away and looked at Powergirl, he smirked and walked toward her. She tried to stand but found her legs didn't want to respond. They had thrown everything they had at their disposal but prime came through again.

He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, she beat at him with her fists but the crushing strength was gone from her. Her eyes began to water as tears started to fall from fear. This was it, she and everyone else was going to die by the hands of this psycho. Prime smirked and pulled her close, he pressed his lips hard against hers, she didn't kiss back. He pulled back several seconds later, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He licked his lips before speaking.

"Do you hear that Kara?" he asked, "That's the sound of extinction."

The skies over the city were then filled with war ships. they started firing at the buildings, people that remained started fleeing, they were either crushed or incinerated. Troops from the ships started pouring down on Metropolis.

"What you didn't think I was coming here alone did you?" he asked, punching her in the face, the buxom super heroine flew back and skidded on the concrete, "Now the fun begins."

END CHAPTER 1

**READ**** and ****REVIEW**


	2. Overwhelmed

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

Jason Todd sat in place he thought he'd never get to. The chair, the chair in front of the computer to be exact. He watched the monitors as the troops from Apokolips swarmed the cities, killing and destroying. The JSA Doom Patrol and remaining JLA and Teen Titans fought against them. But for the hundred that were cut down, more would take their place.

"Sir" Alfred said, walking up beside the chair, "The signal."

Jason stood and walked over to the table and began placing the things he would need in his belt. Alfred stood by silently watching the young man prepare. As he turned to go Alfred spoke.

"Sir" he said, catching Jason's attention, "Master Bruce would be proud."

"Don't wait up Alfred" he replied.

"You know I will anyway" the older man replied, smiling softly, Jason smirked before pulling the cowl over his face.

______________________________________________________________________________________ _

Prime tore through the legions of heroes that tried to stop him. Why would they, it was a waste of time. To just accept would end all the evil that had corrupted this would. As he punched through Robot Man he thought about Alex. The Luthor had been his only friend after Superman and Powergirl betrayed their cause.

As he fired a beam of heat vision he was pulled back by a golden lasso. Wondergirl pulled back and began swinging Prime around in a circle. Before releasing him, the crazed Kryptonian slammed into a building, causing it to collapse on him. She watched as he burst up through it and flew forward, backhanding her across the face.

"You little bitch!" he shouted, flying forward and punching her again, "Do you honestly think you can beat me?", as he held her up by her neck, Cassie opened her eyes and began to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"That" she said weakly, Prime looked over his shoulder to see Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Blue Beetle, Martian Manhunter, Batman, Powergirl, Flash, Catman, Uncle Sam, Captain Atom, Hal Jordon, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, Kilowog, Alan Scott, Supergirl, The Ray, Black Adam, Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Stargirl, Stripe, and finally a battered Superman.

Prime stared at the assorted heroes, and Black Adam, before smirking. He tossed Wonder Girl roughly aside, she crashed into a pile of rubble and was covered as it collapsed on her. He patted his hands clean before cracking his knuckles and his neck.

"I've got five minutes to spare" he said, the assorted heroes charged with Superman in the lead. Prime clapped his hands together, causing a massive shockwave that knocked the heroes away. Black Adam immediately jumped up and flew towards Prime again, he slammed into the younger man and began punching his face repeatedly.

"I did not get my revenge on Alex but I can settle for you Krypton man!" he shouted, continuing his assault. Prime grabbed his fist and punched Black Adam with his free hand, knocking the anti hero away. As he climbed back to his feet Stargirl fired a blast at him, it ricocheted of his armor. He gritted his teeth and flew forward, hitting the blond with an uppercut, before Elbowing Stripe in the stomach, causing the armor he was wearing to cave in, crushing him.

"That all you got?" he mocked, before being hit from behind with an ax handle by Uncle Sam.

"Not exactly son" he said, before kicking the crazed villain in the head. As the other heroes regained their wits they started to converge on Prime.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

On the mother ship Darksied watched as Prime fought against the heroes in a losing effort. He looked at Kalibak and nodded.

"Go, release the beast" he said, waving his hand.

"Yes father" he replied, leaving the room. Darksied watched him go before turning to the monitor, the picture changed to show a dark screen, two red eyes shown through the darkness.

"It is time?" a voice said, Darksied nodded, the figure leaned forward to show it was Mongul. The War World tyrant smiled an insane grin before the screen turned off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The heroes attention was drawn from Prime when a large metal box fell to the ground. They looked on a something started beating dents into it until the wall gave way. The heroes looked on in horror at what they saw step out of the cell.

"DOOMSDAY!" the monster shouted, before charging. It knocked several heroes aside as it ran full bore at it's target. Superman was knocked back as Doomsday punched him, the bone spurs on his fist drew blood. The Man Of Steel flew back through the air. Stargirl fired a blast at the monster's back, it shrugged it off and continued it's assault, jumping up into the air. Superman caught himself in mid air, just as Doomsday cannoned into him. Both fell towards the ground, superman hit the cracked and mostly destroyed pavement first, Doomsday hit him in the chest with both feet, driving him deeper into the ground.

As Superman was busy with Doomsday the other heroes had their hands full with Prime, he had already killed Alan, he crushed the former Lantern's hand, destroying the ring in the process before jamming his hand through his chest. Blue Beetle attacked Prime from behind. The Kryptonian used his super speed to get behind the rookie superhero and grasped the beetle on his back and yanked, pulling the boy's spine out with it in one swift motion.

"He wasn't much of a superhero anyway" Prime said, turning to face Powergirl and Supergirl, "Come on little girls lets see what you can do."

"Your insane, how can you call yourself Superboy?" Supergirl said.

"I'm what you all made me" he replied.

"We did nothing!" Powergirl shouted, "Your nothing but a child, you blame everybody but yourself!"

"I lost everything fighting the Anti-Monitor, and to top that I was locked away in the paradise dimension!" Prime shouted, flying forward, "All I wanted was to be Superboy, all he had to say was I could take over, but he lashed out because he knew I was better!" both female Kryptonians grabbed one of his hands and flipped him over their shoulders.

"Your nothing!" Powergirl shouted, before starting to punch him in the face, "Your worlds gone, join the club I've lost everything too. But you don't see me walking around bitching about it and killing everything in my path do you?" before she could finish a blast of energy hit her in the back, Supergirl turned to see Mongul and Darksied along with Kalibak before she was hit in the stomach by a blast of energy.

"Now to finish this Mongul" Darksied said, as he spoke their wasa flash at the nd of the block. several figures could be seen standng there.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know Logan but wait to find out later" Cyclops said, "There's a battle going on lets go interviene before innocent people get hurt!"

"You don' have to tell Gamit twice Mon'amie" the Cajun said, "Cause he can see some belle fille."

"Shut it swamp rat lets go already!".

the xmen, Cyclops, Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, Emma Frost, Beast, Colossus, Iceman, Warpath and Nightcrawler charged toward the death and destruction.

END CHAPTER 3

_the calvery has arrived, the League needs all the help it can get this will all be eplained in the next chapter._

**READ and REVIEW and PITCH IDEAS**


	3. Complications

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

Doomsday picked Superman up by his head and punched him in the face, knocking him down the street. As he went to pursue Cyclops fired an optic blast at his back. The monster turned.

"Doomsday!" it roared and charged at the mutant, it didn't get far as Wolverine leaped at it and began clawing at it's face. It kept trying to grab him but Logan climbed over onto it's back and kept up his assault. But the wounds kept healing at a fast pace, only the mark from Cyclops' optic blast remained.

"Hey slim hit him again!" Wolverine shouted, Scott fired another blast that connected with Doomsday's face, staggering the monster. Colossus tackled it and began punching it in the face, before it grabbed his fist and tossed him off, throwing him into Wolverine.

"Who are they?" Wonder Woman asked, punching another of the dogs of war.

"If their fighting Doomsday their okay by me!" Kyle shouted, smashing several soldiers under a hammer he created with his ring. Beast leaped from building to building, saving people trapped inside, as did Nightcrawler.

"Get to safety my friend" Beast said, placing a young boy on the ground, before being tackled by Kalibak.

"You will pay for ruining my father's plan!" he shouted, raising his beta club, as he was bringing it down a sword erupted through his chest. He looked down at it briefly before collapsing, Beast stood up as Nightcrawler removed his sword and wiped it off.

"Not today mien friend" Kurt said, looking down at the fallen Apokolips warrior, before porting away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

From another part of the city several figures hidden in shadow watched as the battle was coming to a close.

"Was this all part of your plan Alex?" Grodd asked.

"No but it just reduces the work for us" Alex replied.

"When do we strike?" Bane asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Not yet wait a while."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mongul punched Rogue, knocking her back. Several cards exploded on Mongul's back. He turned and glared at Gambit, the Cajun smirked and dodged the punch thrown by the tyrant, he kept dancing away from the blows.

"That the best you got Mon'amie?" Gambit asked, as he side stepped again, Prime punched him, knocking him several blocks away.

"No" Mongul replied, before charging off into battle again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Emma kept trying to get into Darksied's head but kept being forcibly pushed out. She closed her eyes and kept trying harder until her nose started to bleed. Suddenly their was a sharp pain in her chest. She opened her eyes to see Prime had jammed his hand through her chest.

"How?" she asked.

"Because I'm the only hero in a world full of villains" he said, ripping her in half.

"Retreat!" Darksied ordered, he opened a boom tube and went through followed by Prime and Mongul. The troops flew back to th ships before the left earth's atmosphere.

The league watched in surprise as the overwhelming armies fled. Doomsday stayed and kept up his assault. Wolverine was beaten and bloody as he kept healing wounds, Colossus was heavily dented. Cyclops kept firing at the monster.

"He's not falling Scott!" Beast shouted, as he and Nightcrawler joined in the attack, "Its invulnerable!"

Doomsday swatted the blue mutants aside and charged toward Cyclops. He rolled out of the way and fired another blast. As he climbed to his feet Doomsday kicked him in the chest, knocking Cyclops away, causing his blast to go wide and hit a building, it gave way and started to topple.

Suddenly the building stopped falling, Rogue held it up with one hand.

"I got it honey" Superman said, she looked up, "You can let go."

He put it back and placed and fixed it with his heat vision. Doomsday however grabbed a car and tossed it toward the last son of Krypton.

"Superman look out!" Powergirl shouted, Cyclops fired another optic blast that destroyed the car. Doomsday roared and leaped toward Cyclops, but Superman flew down and tackled him, carrying the monster up into the atmosphere. He struggled in the Kryptonian's grasp until he went limp from the lack of air.

"No more coming back" Superman said, tossing the monster into the sun. he flew back to Metropolis where the heroes were gathered around Emma Frost. Cyclops held her in his arms and cried.

"It's… okay Scott… we're going home" she said weakly, before she slowly vanished. The other Xmen gasped at this before they disappeared until Cyclops was left. He looked at Superman.

"I read your comics as a kid" he said, "Glad I got to fight with you."

The leader of the mutant team vanished after he was done speaking. As the heroes collected themselves a portal opened and a Zoom ran out before collapsing, his suit was filthy and in tatters. He looked as if he'd aged 60 years.

"He's free" he muttered, as Flash went to his fallen friend, "Ultraman is free… he's going… to."

"Where Zoom?" Superman asked, kneeling down beside the speedsters. Zoom motioned for him to lean closer.

"The past… 20 years" he said weakly, "Smallville."

"What!" Superman exclaimed, "How long ago?"

But the speedster had already passed on. His body disappeared in a flash of lightning. Superman stood up and looked at the Flash.

"Start running Wally" he ordered, gripping the speedster's shoulder as he stood.

"What?"

"RUN NOW!" Superman shouted, the Flash tore out doing 150mph. They didn't get twenty feet before a portal opened and they disappeared.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

On the outskirts of Smallville a portal opened and the two superheroes exited. They quickly took off to find Ultraman. Several minutes later another portal opened and a red haired teenager, followed by Bane, Gorilla Grodd, Sinestro, Ultrahumanite and Parasite stood.

"Split up, find Superman and kill him." Alex said.

"Which one? The adult, the clone or the kid?" Bane asked.

"Anyone you like" Alex replied.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**READ, REVIEW, PITCH IDEAS**


End file.
